Mighty Morphin Road Rovers
by unknown-rostam
Summary: Five years since the Twilight Incident, and Parvo is making his move on the Earth. To stop this new threat, the Rovers are given new powers and new Zords.
1. Let's Hit the Road

Chapter 1

Road Rovers

00:00

Outer Space

JOKER: I'm almost there!

Joker's spaceship was being fired at. The ship behind took aim…

PARVO: No tricks, Montressirian!

Parvo fired. Joker's shield's dropped to 30%.

PARVO: Stand and fight, alien!

JOKER: Oh yeah? Shrivel up and die, cat!

Joker fired the back cannon. It hit Parvo spot on.

Joker powered up Turbo Thrusters and landed on Earth… at the co-ordinates of the Rover Base.

03:50

The White House

A beeping sound awoke the President's pet dog. He rushed the door and almost ripped it off it's hinges.

He headed for the nearest bush. He went inside, and jumped into the capsule. The capsule shot down the tube with the dog inside. When he arrived, he headed for a larger capsule. When he stepped out, he had become a canosapien. He joined his comrades in front of the Master's platform.

HUNTER: So, what's going on?

On the platform stood a figure. He was clutching a case. He looked hurt.

PROF. SHEPHERD: This is Joker Vale, world leader for the planet Montressor…and the universe.

HUNTER: Whoa.

Joker staggered over to the table. He put his briefcase down.

JOKER: I crashed on Earth looking for you. I…have a weapon…to…to help you fight General Parvo.

COLLEEN: 'Ow j'know about Parvo?

JOKER: I monitor several planets. Earth being one of them.

He opened his briefcase. Inside were six coins in white hilts. Then he turned to Muzzle with a frown.

JOKER: Why is that one not in canosapien form?

HUNTER: Muzzle? You've got to be joking.

JOKER: I need six of you. Into the machine.

Muzzle bounced over obediently. The machine spouted smoke, and finally, a dog in a white suit stepped out.

MUZZLE: Thought you'd never ask.

Muzzle joined the others at the platform.

JOKER: I need the six of you to use these power coins. When you call out the dinosaur shown on them, a suit will cover your body, followed by a helmet.

HUNTER: Uh…like Power Rangers?

JOKER: Why not?

HUNTER: Uhh…the Power Rangers are just … pretend?

JOKER: Not any more.

Joker picked up the coins, one by one.

JOKER: Colleen, you are the Pink Rover.

JOKER: Blitz, you are the Black Rover.

JOKER: Shag, you are the Yellow Rover.

JOKER: Exile, you are the Blue Rover.

JOKER: Muzzle, you are the Green Rover.

JOKER: And Hunter, you are the Red Rover.

The screen behind Prof. Shepherd flickered on. A monster was shown on screen, attacking Central City above the base

HUNTER: Alright guys, let's go to work. It's Rover Time!

OTHERS: Right!

BLITZ: Mastodon!

EXILE: Triceratops!

COLLEEN: Pterodactyl!

SHAG: Sabretooth Tiger!

MUZZLE: Dragonzord!

HUNTER: Tyrannosaurus!

The rovers arrived in Central City. The monster turned to them and started to approach.

HUNTER: Lucky it's early and there aren't too many people around.

04:00

Parvo HQ

PARVO: Perfect.

Behind stood him his generals. Groomer, Fluffy the cocker spaniel, McKible the Dalmatian and Lance the felo-mutant had just been transported into new bodies with technology stolen from Joker.

ATHENA: Now let's make our monster grow!

Athena held up a staff which began to glow. In the town square, the skeleton monster grew to giant size.

HUNTER: Now what?

JOKER: Call the Zords.

HUNTER: Right.


	2. Zord Time

HUNTER: We need Dinozord power now!

All at once, five dinosaur like vehicles appeared from the direction of the base.

The machines headed towards the Rovers and stood in front of the monster. The Rovers jumped into them.

HUNTER: Megazord power now!

The machines began to run. Exile's and Shag's reared their back ends into the air and bent the heads. Hunter's landed in them. Blitz's split in half and attached to the sides of Tyrannosaurus. Colleen's attached itself to the chest. Finally, Muzzle's placed it's arms and legs in the air and attached it to the head.

ALL: Megazord power up!

A streak of lightning hit the Megazord's hand. A sword appeared. The Megazord raised the sword, rushed at the monster and brought it down.

MUZZLE: Whoa! It's fun being a canosapien! Dragon Lazer activate!

The dragon's mouth flickered with a red fireball. The fireball became a lazer and fired at the monster, which fell to the ground and exploded.

HUNTER: Yeah!

05:00

Parvo Base

PARVO: Curses! Joker got away! Never mind, I'll just…

???: Apollo!

Somebody walked in through the door.

VENUS: Who's that?

APOLLO: That's…your mother.

**Ps the last chapter was a pilot so here's a rundown of villains-**

**Venus – Venus "Groomer" Psyma**

**Apollo – Apollo "Parvo" Psyma**

**Proton – New character**

**Petrel – New Character**

**Queen Bansheera – New**

**Olympius – New**

**Apollo m. Queen**

**Olympius - Petrel - Venus - Proton**


End file.
